Harry Potter and the Ones Who Lived
by Kay Way
Summary: Starting from where the Deathly Hallows left off, the survivors of the battle come to terms with the events. Basically my take on a Harry Potter sequal.


So i've just finished reading the Deathly Hallows, and of course i wanted to know what happens to everyone following the battle (straight after it, not 19 years later) so i thought id try and write my own version. Comments are much appreciated.

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or harry potter etc etc

--

Harry rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He didn't care for how long he had slept, nor did he care what time it now was. He had had a dreamless sleep, slipping into it as soon as his tired head had touched his pillow. Feeling the time was near to get up, his body ached in protest as he slowly stretched out on his four-poster bed and yawned loudly.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" A voice with a hint of excitement from across the room asked. Harry smiled and opened his eyes,

"Definitely not,"

"So Voldemort's definitely dead?"

"Voldemort is definitely dead," Harry grinned, slowly sitting up. He looked over at Ron lying in his four-poster bed and yawned again,

"Bloody brilliant," Ron smiled, but he winced slightly as he too sat up. It was only the two of them in the room, as the majority of the inhabitants within the castle had chosen to sleep together in the Great Hall. Wanting their privacy, Harry and Ron had decided to withdraw to their old beds in need of a good nights sleep.

Harry watched as Ron pulled his muddy sleeve up. They had been too tired to change, instead choosing to fall asleep in what they had been wearing. Harry's eyes flickered to the deep cut that was subjected on Ron's arm and cringed. The blood surrounding it had now dried leaving a very dark mess.

"Lovely," Harry grinned, slowly getting up from his bed and moving towards the window. His body was screaming in protest of every move, but he continued until he was able to lean against the wall and gaze out into the grounds. What met his eyes was a mass of destruction. Parts of the grass were black through miss-hit spells and stone from parts of the castle lay strewn about, yet there were no bodies. Harry decided that they must have been removed already. As this thought sprung to his mind, the figures Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick appeared, flicking their wands in a casual manner as they began the clear up outside of the castle.

The events of the previous day were still clearly imprinted in Harry's mind. His gaze moved from his teachers to the forbidden forest, where he knew, somewhere, the resurrection stone lay. He would stay true to his word and not go looking for it, but a twinge of pain was pulling inside of him at the very thought. The stone had brought him his parents, Sirius and (another twinge of pain) Lupin. He knew that he would never see them again, not until his death, and this thought saddened him. He knew he had done them proud, but he craved to hear their voices again. He closed his eyes and let his memories come rushing into view,

"_You've been so brave,"_

_"We are so proud of you,"_

"_Does it hurt?"_

"_Quicker and easier than falling asleep."_

A tear escaped from underneath his closed lids and dripped down his cheek. He would always have his memories.

"Your mum and dad will look after Fred won't they?" Ron's voice crept into Harry's ears. Harry quickly wiped away his tear and turned round. Ron sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, his cheeks shone clearly glistened with his own tears. Harry made his way to Ron's bed and sat besides him, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"They'll be with him now. And Sirius. And Lupin and Tonks," tears began to freely fall from Harry's eyes as he hugged his friend, "Can you imagine the trouble they'll cause?" He chuckled. Ron smiled weakly,

"Probably tormenting Dumbledore, just for old times sake," he murmured, rubbing his eyes. Harry laughed and wiped away his tears once more,

"Shall we go and find Hermione?" Ron nodded his head,

"Definitely."


End file.
